


Christmas Tree

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decided to buy a tree for the apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Sabriel advent

"It's not gonna fit," Sam muttered.

"It will, I promise," Gabriel insisted.

"It won't, it's too big," Sam replied, adamant he was right.

"Well you're bigger and you fit," Gabriel snapped. He grinned down at the oblong box sat of their sofa. On the side, there was '6ft plastic christmas tree' scrawled in messy black marker pen. Gabriel had bought it earlier that day from a man on a market stall, disappearing to the Christmas market after his class before returning to pick Sam up.

"Where'd you even get it, it looks shadier than you're brother's law firm," Sam joked, though Gabe made a face at him. With a shrug, he began to rip open the flimsy cardboard.  
"Some guy sold me it for half price," Gabe smiled, finally getting to the plastic branches. Suddenly, parts of tree began flying at Sam. He tried to catch them but after a few landed in his arms, he began to drop them on the floor, mush to Gabriel's amusement.

After an endless rain of plastic, the branches were all around Sam's feet and Gabriel was moving towards him carrying the two heavy base pieces. He pointed towards the emptiest corner of the room and shrugged, asking Sam if he was okay with the tree going there. Sam shrugged silently in return, before nodding just to agree. Momentarily, he forgot he was holding two slabs of plastic and Gabe tried to hold his thumbs up, resulting in a bit of embarrassment as he dropped a piece on his foot.

Cursing, Gabe kicked it to the corner, not bothering to move it carefully. Sam picked up all the branches and carried them over to where Gabriel was setting up the base. He couldn't quite get the pieces to stick together and he was already muttering a string of swear words, until finally the pieces clicked together. Triumphantly, he grinned before snatching the branches from Sam's arms.

Sam tried to reach for the tree but Gabe blocked him off, enjoying putting up the tree by himself. He managed to fit most of the stem together, but he had to let Sam put the last piece on because he couldn't reach. With a smug smirk, Sam took it off him and slotted it into place easily. They both took a step back to admire the beauty of the synthetic tree, as if it was the real deal.

"Where's the decorations?" Sam asked after a moment.

"What decorations?" Gabe replied, obviously confused.

"You don't have decorations?"

"Nah, Cas usually decorates the tree with me, he brings them from his house," Gabriel shrugged, jumping on the sofa with a huff. "Come, lay. We deserve a rest."

Sam couldn't argue as he shuffled to the couch. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the empty seat, before laying his body down the whole way. He didn't realise his head was on Gabriel's lap until he felt his friend's short fingers carding through his tangled hair. Sam tried to move, but Gabe pulled him back down, shushing comfortingly.

"Just sleep, Sammy."


End file.
